Complex
by Amberssister
Summary: Ianto's birthday. Jack wants to make it memorable, Ianto wants it to go away. J/I Shameless fluff. I don't write fluff often. One little curse word.


**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to BBC, and RTD. I own nothing, I make nothing, and I mean no harm.**

Jack watched Ianto making his morning round of coffee, and he had to smile at the incongruity of it. Today was a day when people should be waiting on_ him_, and everybody else Jack knew would have made a big deal out of it. Most-Owen especially-would have called in sick, or at least demanded special attention. Not Ianto, apparently. He'd just shown up for work and gone about his bossiness like nothing was special. It was so professional, so mannered, and so very _Ianto_, that Jack only found it half as annoying as he normally would. He actually liked it when Ianto acted improperly, and he was constantly telling him to loosen up a little, but it seemed like not even today would be that day. Jack was wondering if the others had noticed the occasion, and if they had if they would say something, when Ianto reached Tosh and gave her the last cup on the tray. She smiled her thanks, and he nodded at her, already turning to take the tray back to the kitchen. Tosh grabbed his wrist, her smile widening to an all out grin.

"Oh, wait." She said, "I have something for _you_." She pulled a small box out of her purse, adjusted the ribbon, and presented it with a flourish. Ianto took the box from her hand gingerly, as if he thought it might explode. This being Torchwood, he probably did. "Open it, go on." Tosh looked eager, and Ianto looked supremely uncomfortable. Jack figured it was because their exchange had drawn the attention of the whole team. Still, Ianto smiled and pulled the top off the box. He gasped slightly. "It's a matching tiepin and cufflink set." Tosh said, and Jack chuckled at how nervous she must be, if she felt the need to explain this. "In ruby, because it's your starstone. I would've gotten them in your birthstone, but peridot is light green, and you never wear green, and your starstone just seemed more fitting. Do you like it?" Ianto pulled the tiepin out of the box, and held it up to the light. "Of course, Tosh. They're lovely. Thank you. But, why?"

"It's your birthday. You didn't forget your own birthday, did you?"

"No. I mean I just hadn't noticed the date. You didn't have to do this. Thank you." His voice was sincere, but his face had flushed crimson.

Jack found it odd that he would be embarrassed by a gift on his birthday. That's what happened on your birthday, people gave you gifts, or at least they had in every centaury _he'd_ ever visited. "Well, I might as well give you mine." Gwen said, and Owen cleared his throat loudly. "Ours, I mean. It's from me and Owen. He, um, helped me pick it out." She put a gift-wrapped box in Ianto's hands.

"Really, none of you had to do anything. I-"

"Oh, don't be a prat." Owen said, "It's a gift Ianto; just accept it." Jack noted Owen was leaning forward as he said this, almost as if he was just as interested in seeing what the gift he'd picked out was as the rest of them. Ianto remained silent, unwrapping the box with shaking hands. "The complete works of T.S. Eliot. It's perfect. Thank you. Both of you."

"It took two people to pick out one book?" Jack said, eyebrows raised. Owen shrugged. "Well, I asked him who his favorite poet was, when Gwen wouldn't shut up about not knowing. What about you, Jack? What did you do for the teaboy?" Jack started to answer, and then thought better of it. Ianto's face matched his new cufflinks, and he was visibly trembling. Jack also didn't buy that he'd missed the date. Ianto could tell you the exact date and time in his sleep. Really. He knew from experience. "Later." He said with a wink. "Oh, God. I'm going to hope I don't know what that means." Owen said with a mock shudder. Ianto looked grateful for the reprieve, thanked everyone again quickly, and retreated to the archives. Jack waited for a few minutes to see if anybody else had noticed his strange behavior, but it seemed they didn't. Someone would have mentioned it. He climbed the stairs to his office, allowing the concern to show on his face once his back was turned. Ianto's birthday had come around twice since he'd been here, and it was true that the last one had passed without mention, but things were different now. After everything the team had been thru together, after all they'd done to each other, they were closer now than they ever had been. They had to be, if they were to continue working closely without guilt and anger getting in the way. It was odd that Ianto would be shaken by a simple showing of affection, on this day of all days. Jack pushed the mystery out of his mind. He had work to do, and he could ask Ianto later, when they were alone. He picked up a report, stared blankly at Owen's illegible script, and sighed.

He kicked everybody out at half-past five, not even bothering to give a reason. He knew they would see thru any excuse he gave, and if they didn't, then they probably weren't smart enough to figure it out anyway. He waited patiently until Ianto was finished cleaning up the day's debris, even though he felt mildly guilty about making him do menial chores on his birthday. Ianto would get angry if he was pardoned, though. He hated receiving special treatment, even when he deserved it, it seemed. When the last mug was cleaned, and the last bin emptied, Ianto walked into Jack's office, and leaned casually against his desk. "Are you finished?" Jack asked, as if he hadn't been keeping a close eye on his progress. "I suppose," Ianto said, "Although, there's always more to do. But, that's Torchwood for you, no rest for the wicked. Or, the underpaid, sleep-deprived servants, as it were." Jack smiled, rising from his chair and pulling Ianto in for a quick kiss. "Happy birthday." He said, when they pulled apart, and Ianto lowered his eyes. "Jack, thank you. But, can we not make a big deal about it? Please?"

"Sure, if you don't want to. We don't have to mention it. But, twenty-five is a big year. I remember when I turned twenty-five… well actually, I really don't, it was a long time ago, but I'm sure it was great. Why don't you want to celebrate?" Ianto sighed. "I never really have. Birthdays weren't really big in my house, at least _mine_ wasn't. I just don't want to be treated like getting older somehow makes me special." Ianto's eyes didn't show anything but honesty, and Jack wondered if he really understood the magnitude of what he was saying. "When you work for Torchwood, getting older does make you special." Jack said. "You survived another year here, and a hell of a year it was. Can't we at least celebrate _that_?"

Ianto took a step away from him, his face starting to color again. "Jack, I just don't feel comfortable with special attention. I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I'd like to leave it, all right?" His voice sounded almost panicked. Jack nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak. He'd planned an entire evening, dinner and wine and presents. He'd been meticulous in the details, tailored everything to Ianto's very specific tastes, and he was sure the disappointment would come across in his voice. Ianto looked relieved.

"I'll just go get us some tea." He said, "I put the kettle on before I came up. Do you want lemon or milk?"

"Milk." Jack said, and Ianto wrinkled his nose.

"I don't understand how you can ruin a good cup of tea like that. I'd say it's the American influence, but I somehow doubt you're actually from there. One day I will get you to explain that accent." Jack raised his eyebrows, trying to look innocent. "Nothing to explain. I don't have an accent. You have an accent." Ianto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure." He said, and left to retrieve the drinks. Jack's smile left with him.

At least he now understood Ianto's aversion to attention. It was because he'd never received any. It was hard to imagine someone as smart and good-looking as Ianto being ignored. Especially since he'd left Jack with the impression that he was the black sheep of his family. That was simply mind-boggling. Most parents would be thrilled to have produced a son that was charming, well mannered and polite. Not Ianto's, apparently, and that was very sad. It did explain so much, though. Not only his introverted nature, but also his almost pathological need to be needed. Jack came to the conclusion that he was not going to go along with Ianto's lack of self worth. When the man returned, carrying a tea tray that looked heavy and made Jack feel like shit for not offering to do the tea himself, Jack took his tea, and waited until Ianto had settled in a chair before speaking. "I'm sorry your parents weren't big on you birthday, and I'm sorry you don't like celebrations, but this simply will not stand. I made reservations for dinner, _I_ actually _called ahead_, and I want to take you. Think of it as just a date, if you want to. I owe you one, as I recall. Please? I know it's selfish, but will you please go out with me tonight?" Jack used his pleading voice, because it was very rare for Ianto to turn him down when he was begging. It seemed like this might be on of those rare times, but then Ianto nodded. "Fine. Dinner sounds lovely. What time are the reservations? Are my clothes all right?" "We have an hour, and you always look all right. There aren't a lot of occasions that a suit doesn't work for. Wear the tiepin Tosh gave you. It'll match, and you know my feelings on you and red." Ianto gave what could only be called a smirk. "I think I do, but after dinner, you might have to show me." Jack could live with that.

The restaurant wasn't very busy, and the lighting was dim and romantic. Jack was grateful for that, and not just for the obvious reasons. Ianto seemed more comfortable in the semi-private atmosphere, more likely to relax and enjoy himself. They ordered copious amounts of wine and food, though Jack had to keep reassuring Ianto that the expensive prices weren't a concern. "I picked this place because it's pricey. I didn't think dinner at a pub would be all that impressive."

"You don't have to impress me Jack" Ianto said, "I mean, you always do." Jack was slightly taken aback by the compliment. Ianto wasn't an overly complimentary person, a trait that Jack shared. For something nice to be said, by either of them, it had to be meant. "Yeah, well, I'm sort of in awe of you sometimes, too." Jack said, appreciating the blush he received in return. Dinner was served and they ate in silence, both consuming more wine than food, making Jack glad he'd picked a place within walking distance. "It was nice, what everyone did today." Ianto said, as they waited for the bill. "Even Owen. Forcing himself on Gwen's gift was better than nothing, I suppose."

"It's really the closest he gets to kind. Take it as a compliment." Ianto laughed, and Jack pulled a box from the pocket of his greatcoat. This was really the part he was nervous about. He'd put a lot of thought into a gift, and he wasn't sure he'd chosen correctly, or that Ianto would appreciate it at all, given that he'd made it clear he didn't really want a celebration.

"I got you something, it isn't much, but I thought…" Ianto took it, opening it with enthusiasm. "It's a key." He said. Jack nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "It's a key to your flat. And it's actually for me." Ianto set it down and looked him in the eye.

"You made yourself a key to my flat for my birthday? I don't know what to say. I will never forget that you did that." Jack took another deep breath. Explaining this was going to be very difficult.

"I would have made you a key to mine, but you already have one. Everyone does. So, I made one to yours. Because, um, I'd like for us to be, you know, a little bit more, you know." Jack drank off the last of the wine in his glass, and poured himself another.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Jack. You'd like us to be more what?"

"Open." Jack said quickly. "With each other. I mean I'd like us to have the sort of relationship where we feel free to be inside each other's space. I'd like it if you stopped knocking when you come into my office, and especially when you come into my room. I want you to know you're always welcome, and I'm always expecting you." Jack finished the wine off altogether, waiting for Ianto's response.

"So, if I'm understanding you, you stole my keys at some point, figured out which one unlocks my flat, made yourself a copy, and presented it to me as a symbol that you want me to feel more comfortable being with you."

"Well, that's one way of putting it. Yeah." Ianto sat back and seemed to think about that. "Jack, that is the most bizarre thing I've ever heard of someone doing. Honestly, that's just weird. It's also the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me. Thank you." There were tears in his eyes, and Jack kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I got you something else," he said, pulling another box from his pocket.

"It's not a key to my car is it? As a symbol that we should feel more comfortable stealing each other's thing? Because, I got that from the theft of my keys."

"Very funny. Just open the damned thing."

"This must have cost you quite a bit." Ianto said, pulling a solid gold pocket-watch form a nest of tissue paper. "It's gorgeous."

"You seem to have a fetish for time pieces," Jack said with a grin, "it even has a button at the top." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. For everything. This has actually the nicest birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad. We'll have to top it next year. I'm thinking a proper birthday with a cake." "No, I have to draw the line at baked goods. I'm not ready for that."

"Even if the cake has a stripper in it?"

"Jack! Well, maybe. No. Not even then." Jack laughed, and took Ianto's hand in his own. "Let's get back to the hub. I'm dying to show you what else I have planned for tonight." "Will I like it?"

"You've never complained before."

That night, Jack watched as Ianto lay sleeping, curled up on his side. He looked happy and peaceful. "You are special." Jack whispered. "If only because I love you." Ianto frowned slightly, and murmured something in his sleep that sounded like 'stave off the stapler. I have a paperclip.' Jack knew the feeling was mutual anyway.


End file.
